l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Susumu Takada
Susumu Takada was a courtier of the Spider Clan. He was known as Master of Guille. Station Takada was appointed as a senior member of the Spider delegation in the Second City. There he met dangerous but skilled samurai such as the duelist Daigotsu Atsushi. Age of Ivory, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Past Sins of the Spider Retrieving a Play In 1199 Takada arranged a meeting with Kitsuki Kinaro, a magistrate who alongside Kakita Ichigiku where investigating the death of Kakita Hiro, a famous playwright. He requested Hiro's last play, Sins of the Father, and told that Kinaro had been targeted by Spider assassins not acting under the orders of the Spider They had nothing of substance connecting the Spider to the playwright's death, and threatened the magistrates with the political consequences they would suffer unless the investigation was dropped. Takada retrieved the play, which had been originally commissioned by the Kitsuki Daimyo as a gift for the Susumu. Sins of the Father: Leverage, by Robert Denton Hiro had been indebted to the Spider, for they had written the play he had presented as his own, the one that won him the heart of the Otomo he loved. The plays were merely a front, supplied to him by his Spider blackmailers. Hiro retired in 1170, after the event known as the Night of the Assassins. Years later he was killed, because he had wished to come out of retirement, threatening the Spider if others might suspect that he had not written his prior plays. Sins of the Father: the Shadows of our Pasts, by Robert Denton Exposed Sins Ichigiku, and Kinaro had been working with the Emerald Magistrate Bayushi Makubesu, and together exposed that Spider agents passed encoded messages during the performances of Hiro's plays, working as stageworkers, and marking certain sentence to another Spider agent who was watching it. Using these plays, the Spider leadership was able to issue orders across the lands, organizing their forces in spite of vast distances, and in the plain sight of the rest of the Empire. Makubesu realized these plays were used in 1170 to mark the targets of the Night of the Assassins, such as Tamori Shaitung, Doji Nagori, Moshi Amika and many others. Ichigiku wrote a scroll with these allegations, and alongside Kinaro passed it to Takada, saying this matter was no longer in their jurisdiction, as it was now under the purview of the Emerald Magistrates. The high ranking Spider courtier was forced to present the scroll to the current Emerald Champion, Utaku Ji-Yun, as the past sins of those who were Spider, currently a Great Clan endorsed by the Empress herself. The Spider Clan restored Karatai's honor, and gifted her with an estate in Toshi Ranbo. Tadaka promised they would leave her in peace for the rest of her days. Blood of the Preserver Takada presented to the court the Blood of the Preserver, a powerful gaijin artifact, and offered it as a gift to Spider-raised Iweko Shibatsu. Susumu Takada (Aftermath flavor) External Links * Susumu Takada (Aftermath) Category:Spider Clan Members